La nuit des Vampires
by Yuniie
Summary: 2x1 : Heero, adolescent amnésique, décide de quitté sa famille d'accueil pour partir à la recherche de son passé. Occ - UA - Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**La nuit des vampires**

Auteur : Yunalesca

Couple : 02x01

Type : Angst

Chapitre 1 :

Je m'appelle Heero Yui, officiellement j'ai 17 ans et j'habite actuellement une petite ville perdue au milieu de nulle part… Mais ça, ça ne durera pas ! Du fait de mon caractère asocial et solitaire je n'ai aucun ami, et pour dire vrai on préfère m'éviter ou alors me taper dessus… Il m'arrive souvent d'être pris à partie par quelques élèves. C'est pour ça que je sèche la plupart de mes cours. Même mes parents adoptifs ne me supportent plus…

La police m'a trouvé sur les routes alors que je faisais de l'autostop, je n'avais pas de papier alors ils ont décidé de m'embarquer. Je suis resté plusieurs jours au poste et ne trouvant rien sur moi, aucune famille, aucun passé… Ils m'ont placé en foyer. Moi-même je ne me souviens de rien… Le dernier souvenir que j'ai remonte à quelques jours avant que la police me trouve.

Je me suis réveillé dans une maison abandonnée à l'extérieur de la ville. Je n'avais qu'une chemise tachée de sang et un jeans… Pas d'argent, pas de papier… J'ai très vite trouvé une famille. Avec ma gueule d'ange ils ont sûrement cru que j'étais le genre gentil garçon à son papa… Ca fait 1 an que je vis avec eux. Je crois qu'ils regrettent un peu (beaucoup) d'avoir accepté de me garder chez eux…

Il faut dire que je suis égocentrique, insensible, froid, distant et j'en passe… Pourtant je ne fais rien pour m'arranger. En plus de ça, j'aime m'habiller en noir, bon ce n'est pas non plus les chaînes, les pics et les bottes en cuir… mais évidemment les gens m'évitent à cause de mon look… J'aime aussi sortir jusque tard la nuit, boire plus que de raison et coucher à droite à gauche… Et puis cerise sur le gâteau, je suis gay.

Ca ça dérange beaucoup… Je ne vous dis pas toutes les insultes et tous les coups que je me suis pris à cause de ça… Je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a à aimer un homme… Je me rappelle encore de la tête de mon père quand il m'a trouvé au lit avec son patron… Il était venu manger plusieurs fois et j'ai bien vu que je lui plaisais. C'était le genre à se taper le premier petit minot assez mignon…

Un jour mon père adoptif m'avait particulièrement gavé, j'ai donc décidé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas m'imposer son autorité. Oui bon j'ai exagéré mais bon… Mes parents adoptifs sont lourds, vraiment lourd. Déjà ils n'ont jamais accepté mon homosexualité. Surtout mon père adoptif, il me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre.

Il m'a emmené voir un prêtre pour sauver mon âme puis il m'a fait prendre des séances chez le psy… Évidement ça n'a pas marché, je suis comme je suis. Pourquoi tient-il tant à me faire changer ? Depuis il n'arrête pas de me faire des remarques méchantes et gratuites, toujours à me rabaisser. Et ce n'est pas le seul dans ce cas.

Je n'ai aucun ami, il n'y a pas une personne dans la ville qui ne se moque pas de moi… Je ne supporte plus cette ville il faut que je me casse d'ici, et il n'y a qu'une chose à faire dans ce cas-là. Gagner de l'argent… par tous les moyens. Et le moyen le plus efficace que je connaisse c'est de se prostituer. Au début j'avais honte de moi, mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer… Ce qu'il faut c'est penser à autre chose… Faire comme si ce n'était pas nous mais quelqu'un d'autre…

Aujourd'hui j'ai fini les cours en avance alors je vais faire un tour du coté de XoaX. C'est une boite de nuit un peu pourrie, mais c'est là qu'il y a les meilleurs clients. Souvent ils attendent dans leurs voitures sur le parking, d'autres fois il faut rentrer dans la boite et tirer son coup dans les toilettes. Je préfère nettement les voitures, c'est plus confortable et surtout plus propre et on gagne plus. Aujourd'hui j'ai de la 'chance', une voiture est garée au fond du parking.

Je m'approche la vitre est ouverte signe que c'est libre. Je demande 60 dollars pour une totale, il me jauge et accepte. Quand je vous dis qu'être beau gosse c'est un avantage. A peine monté dans la voiture que l'homme pose sa grosse main sur ma cuisse. De l'autre il m'appuie sur la nuque… Je sais ce qu'il veut et je ne le fais pas attendre. D'un geste souple j'ouvre sa braguette et prends son sexe dans ma bouche.

Ses poils pubiens me chatouillent le nez. Je déteste ça… En fait je déteste ce que je fais tout court… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Il ne tarde pas à jouir dans ma bouche. J'ai envie de lui recracher au visage mais au lieu de ça, j'avale… Comme d'habitude… J'essais de penser à l'argent qu'il me donnera tandis qu'il m'enlève mon pantalon et m'allonge sur le siège… Il m'étouffe presque alors qu'il s'allonge sur moi et me caresse…

Ce gros porc ne voit même pas qu'il me dégoûte, faut dire qu'avec le temps j'ai appris à simuler avec perfection. … Je pense à autre chose tandis qu'il s'active sur mon corps. J'empoche enfin les 60 dollars promis et n'attends pas mon reste pour rentrer chez moi. Je cours le plus vite possible. Je n'aime pas me sentir sale comme ça. Mes parents adoptifs ne font même pas attention à moi tandis que je monte dans ma chambre. Ca fait longtemps qu'ils font comme si je n'existais plus…

J'ai ma salle de bain personnelle, un luxe qui ne me déplait pas. Je me force à vomir dans les toilettes pour oublier le goût de son sperme dans ma bouche. Je le sens encore qui coule entre mes cuisses. Ca me dégoûte vraiment mais j'ai vécu tellement de choses pires que ça… Aujourd'hui je ne ressens presque plus aucun sentiment… Vivre ici, c'est comme mourir à petit feu… C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de partir, la seule chose qui me tient en vie c'est de penser que bientôt je partirai…

Je ne m'autorise aucune émotion, je ne sais pas ou plus ce que s'est que de rire, que d'être heureux… Je ne sais même pas si je l'ai été un jour et si c'est le cas je ne m'en souviendrai jamais à cause de mon amnésie… Je me suis toujours demandé qui étaient mes vrais parents, ce qui était arrivé… et surtout si on était une famille unie, heureuse… Sûrement qu'ils m'auraient accepté comme je suis…

Je me glisse sous la douche et me frotte vivement, presque à m'en décoller la peau. Je veux m'enlever cette odeur de sueur et de sexe… Je pose mes mains sur le carrelage devant moi et baisse la tête, laissant l'eau couler sur mon corps. Je reste un long moment dans cette position avant d'avoir un vertige… Ca m'arrive souvent, et je ne connais qu'un moyen pour me soulager… C'est vraiment bizarre, mais dans ces cas-là, boire mon sang me calme.

Je prends le rasoir et doucement l'applique contre mon poignet. Le sang commence à perler de la petite coupure. Rien de dangereux… J'applique la blessure contre ma bouche et ferme les yeux… Je sens le sang couler dans ma gorge… Ca me fait un bien fou… Quand je vous dis que j'étais un original dégénéré… Je finis par sortir de la douche, la peau rouge et mon poignet déjà cicatrisé…

La première chose que je fais c'est de sortir la petite boite métallique sous mon matelas. Je compte mes sous… Ca y est ! J'ai enfin assez pour me payer le train jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Je pourrais ensuite prendre un autre train pour Angel City. C'est une ville dangereuse et qui a mauvaise réputation mais je tiens à aller là-bas. Je suis sûr que je pourrais y apprendre des choses intéressantes sur mon passé.

Mon plan est déjà tout préparé. Demain matin, je partirai tôt à la gare. Il faudra que je paye un pot de vin au contrôleur pour qu'il ferme les yeux sur mon âge. Ensuite arrivé à la ville, je prendrais un billet direction Angel City et une fois là-bas, il suffira que je m'installe quelque part, un petit hôtel ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je souris à cette idée, mon cauchemar est bientôt terminé ! La prostitution, mes parents, cette ville… Bientôt tout ça sera loin derrière moi…

Je m'allonge dans mon lit et monte le son de la musique à fond. Très vite mon père adoptif monte et frappe à la porte, m'ordonnant de baisser le son. Résultat je le monte encore plus fort. Il tambourine, près à casser la porte, me menace puis abandonne… Je jubile…

Le lendemain, sans un regard en arrière, je rentre dans le train où ma liberté m'attend… Si j'avais su que j'allais la reperdre peu de temps après, j'aurais sûrement réfléchi à deux fois avant de m'embarquer dans cette galère…

Tzusuku

Yunalesca


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 02x01

**La nuit des vampires**

**Chapitre 2 : Une drôle de rencontre**

Le train s'arrête à Northwood, une ville pas loin d'Angel City. Cette ville me paraît gigantesque et pourtant elle est toute petite par rapport à Angel City.

Je sors du train et me rends au point d'accueil le plus proche. J'ai un peu de mal à me repérer avec tout ce monde autour de moi mais j'arrive tant bien que mal à me glisser jusqu'au guichet.

« Bonjour »

La grosse femme, au visage rouge et aux cheveux sales, qui s'occupe de l'accueil me lance un bref regard méprisant et m'ignore. Comme accueil on pourrait faire mieux, d'un autre côté elle ne doit pas gagner beaucoup d'argent. Je me répète plus fort cette fois et elle daigne enfin me répondre.

« 'Jour »

« Je voudrais un billet pour Angel City »

« … »

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un demeuré et attend un moment avant de se rendre compte que je suis sérieux. Elle éclate alors d'un rire gras, faisant trembler toute sa graisse et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si elle continue comme ça, elle va exploser.

Je fronce les sourcils et dans un sursaut de bon sens, elle arrête son rire.

« Mon p'tit gars, ça fait bien des années qu'Angel City n'est plus desservie par les trains et les avions. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« On raconte qu'il se passe des choses pas très nettes la bas. Cette ville est maudite, je te conseille de ne pas y aller. »

Je hausse les épaules, j'en ai rien à foutre de ses conseils. Des choses pas très nettes, il s'en passe dans toutes les grandes villes !

« Et sinon, si je veux quand même y aller ? Comment je m'y prends ? »

Elle se redresse et me toise avec ses yeux dégoulinants de maquillage et injectés de sang. Faut dire que la gare n'est pas terrible, des ordures partout, des murs gris à cause de la pollution et un air enfumé.

« Ecoute mon p'tit gars, tu fais ce que tu veux mais compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. »

"Salope", je pense. Je décide de sortir de la gare. C'est ça la ville ? Des colonnes de fumée s'échappent d'un peu partout, les poubelles sont renversées et la plupart des murs sont taggés…

Je m'approche d'un taxi et lui demande si il peut m'emmener à Angel city. Lui aussi me regarde bizarrement.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne fais pas de trajets hors de la ville »

Devant mon air déçu, il me prend par les épaules et me parle sur le ton de la confidence.

« Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais si tu tiens tant que ça à y aller, il existe un moyen. »

« Lequel ? »

« Y a un gars, il tient une boîte de nuit au nord de la ville. Y parait qu'il va souvent faire un tour la bas. Tente ta chance auprès de lui. »

Je prends le nom de la boîte et m'en vais, sans oublier de remercier le chauffeur. En marchant, je me demande pourquoi ne pas rester ici ? Après tout, la raison pour laquelle je veux tant aller à Angel City est dérisoire.

La première fois que j'ai entendu ce nom, j'ai eu l'impression de connaître cet endroit. Evidement je suis amnésique, mais peut être qu'inconsciemment je me rappelle de certaines choses.

Enfin bon, je ne sais même pas par ou commencer. J'y vais à l'aveuglette mais au moins, je suis libre de choisir.

J'arrive devant la boîte de nuit, elle est légèrement dégradée et sur la devanture on peut voir des spots lumineux représentant des femmes nues. Sûrement une boîte de striptease.

A l'intérieur, des canapés sont disposés un peu partout dans la salle ainsi que des tables basses. Au centre de la pièce se trouve une scène où danse quelques femmes très peu habillées. Autour d'elles sont disposées des chaises pour ceux désirant regarder le 'spectacle' de très près.

Je me dirige d'un pas hésitant vers le bar. Un homme, la trentaine, vient prendre ma commande. Il a les cheveux blonds mi-longs et dégage une aura mystérieuse.

« Alors, qu'est ce que ce sera pour le jeune homme ? »

« En fait, je voudrais voir le patron… »

Il me regarde en rigolant et me fait signe de le suivre derrière le bar. Il m'emmène dans une petite pièce où trône un bureau en bois massif et deux chaises. Je le vois s'asseoir et l'imite. Serait-ce lui le patron ?

« Alors, si tu me racontais pourquoi tu veux me voir ? »

« On m'a dit que vous sauriez comment je peux me rendre à Angel City… »

Je suis allé droit au but, j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps. Il me regarde d'abord étonné puis méfiant. Je ne pensais pas que se serait si difficile d'aller là-bas !

Il allume une cigarette et se cale plus confortablement dans son siège sans me quitter des yeux.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu veux aller la bas »

« J'ai mes raisons. »

L'homme se lève et me tourne le dos. Je vois la fumée qui s'échappe au dessus de lui. Il doit être en train de réfléchir…

« Et pourquoi je devrais prendre le risque de t'emmener là bas ? »

« … »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur cette ville ? »

« On m'a dit qu'il s'y passé des choses bizarres et que plus aucun transport public ne s'y rendait. »

« C'est exact… Cette ville est maudite. Quand le soleil se couche, la ville devient alors complètement hors-contrôle. Chaque matin on retrouve des dizaines de cadavres dans les rues… Tu veux toujours y aller ? »

« Oui. J'ai bien réfléchi, ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai prise à la légère ! »

« Bien, dans ce cas nous partons demain matin… Après quoi, advienne que pourra. »

Zechs m'a montré une petite chambre où j'ai pu me reposer quelques heures avant de prendre la route.

On est partis très tôt. Zechs est venu me réveiller, la voiture était déjà prête. J'ai chargé mes maigres affaires à l'arrière et nous sommes partis.

Le voyage me sembla durer une éternité. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions vers Angel City, on pouvait voir le paysage devenir de plus en plus dévasté.

Sur le bord des routes se trouvait des carcasses de voitures et des bâtiments rouillés, à moitié détruits. Par contre, nous n'avions plus croisé de voitures depuis bien longtemps, signe de notre arrivé imminente.

En rentrant dans la ville, on pourrait presque croire que tout est normal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde semble avoir peur de cette ville. Après tout les crimes existent partout.

Zechs s'arrête devant un hôtel miteux. Il soupire, la route a sûrement dû l'épuisé, c'est normal nous roulons depuis plus de 10h. Il se tourne vers moi et me parle, l'air très sérieux.

« J'ai supposé que tu ne saurais pas où dormir alors je t'ai réservé une chambre pour une semaine. »

« Merci »

« Je pars demain matin à l'aube. Si tu changes d'avis tu peux encore partir avec moi. Sinon je te laisse mon numéro, si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »

« Vous en faites beaucoup trop »

« C'est pas fini. Je t'ai trouvé un petit travail en attendant. C'est pas loin d'ici, je te laisserai le contrat dans ta chambre. Et encore un conseil, évite de sortir la nuit. »

Fatigué, j'allais directement me coucher. A mon réveil, Zechs était déjà parti. Je m'étire dans mon lit, je me sens bien ici. Je me lève et entrouvre les rideaux pour regarder un peu la ville.

Le ciel est gris à cause de la pollution mais malgré tout, la ville me parait plutôt propre. Rien à voir avec Northwood ou encore les alentours d'Angel City. Je colle mon front à la vitre et observe les passants.

Au loin, plusieurs véhicules des urgences roulent dans tous les sens, preuve que la nuit fut agitée. Je retourne m'asseoir sur le lit et prend le contrat que Zechs m'a laissé.

Serveur dans un bar… Moi qui n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'équilibre… Je souris tout de même, c'est mon premier vrai boulot et ça me rend heureux.

Je commence ce soir à 18h et je finis à 21h, je serai là à l'heure du film au moins. En attendant je retourne me reposer.

Je me réveille en sursaut à 17h, encore un cauchemar… J'en ai l'habitude et pourtant je ne cesse de me réveiller couvert de sueur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et les mains tremblantes.

Mes cauchemars ont toujours l'air si réel qu'il m'est impossible de me rendormir après. Tant pis, c'est l'heure de me rendre au bar.

Contrairement à celui de Zechs dont la façade était recouverte de spots, le bar dans lequel je vais bientôt travailler possède une enseigne toute simple, si je ne savais pas que c'était un bar, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné.

Le patron m'accueille plutôt chaleureusement, il s'appelle Treize. Mon boulot est plutôt simple, je dois préparer les commandes derrière le bar et remplacer les serveurs pendant leurs pauses.

Treize me donne un des uniformes de la boîte, je le trouve pas mal d'ailleurs. On me brief rapidement sur ce que j'ai à faire et je commence à travailler.

Je ne me suis jamais autant investi pour quelque chose que je n'aime pas faire, entre autre travailler. J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à en faire le moins possible. Et pourtant ce boulot me plaît et les gens avec qui je travaille sont plutôt sympathiques.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin réussi ma vie. Je range mes affaires dans mon casier et m'apprête à rentrer chez moi quand je croise le patron, celui-ci me glisse un 'tu as bien travaillé' en levant son pouce.

Je souris, j'ai presque envie de chanter sur le chemin du retour. Soudain je m'arrête, à quelques pas de mon hôtel se tient un homme.

Vous allez me dire, rien d'anormal… Pourtant il est 21h30 à ma montre, et le fait est que les rues sont vides et qu'il semblerait qu'a partir de 20h personne n'ose sortir seul dans les rues.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il suffit de regarder le bar, la plupart des gens rentrent à partir de 20h et le reste part en groupe à 21h, ce qui explique la fermeture prématurée du bar. De plus, on ne cesse de me répéter que sortir la nuit est très dangereux.

Bon, revenons en à notre homme, il est donc seul dehors alors qu'il fait nuit. C'en est déjà assez pour attirer ma curiosité.

Rajoutons à cela que cet homme semble avoir le même âge que moi, à une ou deux années près… C'est la première fois que je vois un jeune, depuis mon arrivé je n'ai croisé que des hommes qui ont plus de la trentaine et quelques femmes à peine.

Je m'approche un peu plus pour mieux le voir. C'est fou ce qu'il est beau… La première chose que l'on remarque c'est ses cheveux. Il a des cheveux châtains, très long, encore plus que ceux de Zechs.

Il a un visage fin, un corps élancé et porte des vêtements noirs qui le mettent vraiment en valeur. Il a du sentir que je le regardais car il se retourne vers moi en me souriant.

Il s'approche de moi toujours en me regardant droit dans les yeux. D'un geste doux, il me caresse la joue et rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Je m'appelle Duo, enchanté de faire ta connaissance … »

Sa voix est vraiment sensuelle, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de frissonner aux paroles pourtant ordinaire que sa bouche séductrice m'a murmuré. Mes jambes tremblent et je me demande si je ne vais pas m'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre.

« Heero »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un chuchotement. Il rapproche son corps et m'enlace, m'embrassant légèrement dans le cou. Je gémis. Depuis quand suis-je aussi faible ?

« Hummm Heero… Quel est le numéro de ta chambre ? »

« 24 »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai répondu, c'est plus fort que moi. La façon qu'il a de prononcer mon nom est vraiment ensorcelante. J'aurais aimé parler plus avec lui, mais ce n'est pas le moment et je dois me contenter de ces seuls mots.

Il me porte jusqu'à la chambre sans cesser de m'embrasser. Il me dépose délicatement sur le lit et s'allonge sur moi, laissant ses mains me caresser tout en me déshabillant. Je suis toujours dans un état second et pourtant je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir que cette nuit-là.

D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que j'embrasse véritablement quelqu'un. Et la façon qu'il a de me mordiller les lèvres est tout simplement adorable.

Je me penche et embrasse à nouveau sa bouche si délicieusement sucrée. Je m'accroche à ses épaules et glisse une main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi. J'ai l'impression de lui appartenir, et j'adore ça.

Pour la première fois, je prends du plaisir à faire l'amour avec quelqu'un. J'aime tout chez lui, la manière dont il m'embrasse, la manière qu'il a de me faire l'amour et surtout la manière dont il me regarde.

Il me sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Soudain je le sens me mordre, ma peau se déchirant sous ses dents. Ca fait mal, j'ai envie de crier mais je ne réagis pas encore sous le choc de la douleur et de la surprise.

Je me sens partir, la douleur est passée mais je sens que mon sang quitte peu à peu mon corps ... Je le regarde une dernière fois, il me sourit toujours et me caresse une dernière fois la joue ...

Je sombre dans l'inconscience ...

Tsusuku


	3. Chapter 3

***** La nuit des vampires *****

**Auteur**** : Yunalesca**

**Série**** : Gundam Wing**

**Couple**** : 01x02**

**Genre**** : Romance, Angst**

***La nuit des vampires***

Voila un nouveau chapitre** ^.^ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est le chapitre le plus long de toute mes fics à chapitre owiii *_*Pitite Review j'espère. Un autre chapitre devrait arrivé sous peu.

***Chapitre 2***

Heero se réveilla sur le sol de sa chambre avec une terrible migraine. Il s'assit doucement et regarda autour de lui. Son corps était couvert de sang, de son sang.

La nuit précédente lui revint alors en mémoire… Qui était vraiment Duo ? Et qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il se leva tout doucement, encore très faible à cause de l'importante perte de sang, et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Heero se regarda dans le miroir terni. Du sang avait séché sur son torse, et sur son cou, le jeune homme put remarquer d'étranges marques.

Il se pencha pour mieux regarder et s'aperçut alors que les marques ressemblait fort à une morsure avec 2 trous bien prononcés.

Heero fronça les sourcils… Ce type était encore un de ces malades néo-gothiques qui se prenaient pour des vampires ! Il avait vu un reportage sur ces fanatiques qui allait jusqu'à boire du sang pour de vrai.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ce cinglé avait failli le tuer avec ses conneries. Il se glissa sous la douche et très vite l'eau pris une teinte rouge… En voyant tout ce sang, Heero se demanda comment il pouvait être encore en vie. Il avait eu de la chance !

L'état de la chambre était épouvantable, à l'image de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le lit était complètement défait, drap et couette à terre, à cause des ébats de cette nuit.

Du sang avait taché le matelas et coulé à terre, souillant la moquette. Heero se dépêcha de nettoyer et de ranger la chambre avant de partir au travail.

Sur le chemin, Heero jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, vérifiant que Duo n'était plus là. Soulagé, il se rendit au bar, le cœur plus léger. Mais à peine fut il rentré, que Treize le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans l'arrière boutique.

Sans un mot il lui tira la tête en arrière et examina son cou. Heero le repoussa et le regarda suspicieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. C'est quoi cette marque ?

- Un malade qui m'a mordu hier. Mais ça va, je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas dans le quartier.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas rester dehors après une certaine heure ! Bon cache moi ça, tu vas faire fuir les clients.

Treize lança une sorte d'écharpe à Heero avant de retourné à ses occupations. Ce dernier fit la grimace mais obéit tout de même. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet homme.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Heero servit les clients et nettoya les tables sans grande conviction. Il ne cessait de repenser à l'étrange nuit qu'il venait de vivre.

En rentrant chez lui, le jeune homme espérait presque revoir Duo. Certes ce dernier avait été plus que brutal avec lui et avait tenté de le tuer, mais Heero n'arrivait pas à oublier cette élégance naturelle.

La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été de loin la nuit la plus magnifique d'Heero, si on omettait un tout petit détail, le fait que le jeune homme avait failli y rester.

En voyant que la rue devant l'hôtel était complètement vide, Heero eut un pincement au cœur. Après tout, Duo le croyait sans doute mort, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il revienne le voir.

Heero avait été un de ses amants parmi tant d'autre, pour Duo cette nuit n'avait aucune signification particulière.

Peut être même qu'Heero n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Le brun rougit en repensant à son attitude cette nuit là. Il n'avait pas cesser de gémir et avait réagit comme si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre et d'aller dormir. Les journées suivantes se ressemblèrent et Heero commença a éprouver un certain ennui vis à vis de son travail. De plus il sentait le regard insistant de Treize sur lui.

À la fin de la journée Treize lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans l'arrière boutique. Heero l'y rejoint non sans traîner des pieds. Se retrouver seul dans un endroit aussi étroit avec Treize le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais voir comment allait ta blessure.

- Ca va, c'est entièrement cicatrisé.

- Vraiment… Laisse moi voir.

Treize se colla pratiquement à Heero, et lui découvrit le cou pour examiner la morsure. Il en profita également pour lui caresser la nuque et se rapprocher un peu plus.

Heero le repoussa doucement tout en affichant un sourire désolé alors qu'intérieurement il était tout simplement dégoûté d'avoir un tel contact avec cet homme.

- Je dois rentrer. Je suis désolé, mais il se fait tard.

- Je comprends.

Treize avait l'air de tout sauf compréhensif, Heero réussit tout de même à lui échapper. Il espérait que son patron n'aurait pas d'autre 'initiatives' de ce genre…

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Sur le chemin il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Duo. Avec lui tout était différent. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé se retrouver dans ce genre de situation avec lui.

Duo et lui, seul dans un genre de placard, leurs corps serrés par le manque de place… Le jeune homme se mit à courir dans la rue en rigolant de sa bêtise. Il se trouvait bien con à s'exciter seul comme ça sur quelqu'un qui ne reverrait jamais.

Alors qu'il arrivait à son hôtel, Heero eu un moment d'arrêt… Il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, tandis que son cœur se mis à battre à toute vitesse… Duo était là, au même endroit que la fois précédente.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive avec difficulté, son corps tremblait sous l'émotion et ses jambes refusaient d'avancer.

Duo se tourna avec beaucoup de lenteur vers Heero. Son visage fermé, se transforma sous la surprise, mais bien vite Duo repris son sang froid et son visage redevint neutre. Il s'avança méfiant vers le jeune brun qui ne bougeait plus.

Arrivé devant lui, il lui caressa la joue comme pour s'assurer que la personne devant lui était bien réelle. Heero prit sa main et la serra entre les siennes, mais le jeune homme n'eut pas l'air du même avis et repoussa le brun avant de lui demander d'une voix froide, bien différente de celle qu'Heero connaissait :

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Et bien je rentre du travail comme d'habitude.

La voie du brun était faible presque timide. Il était à la fois surpris que Duo lui parle comme ça et en même temps intimidé.

- Tu devrais être mort !

Alors Duo avait bien essayé de le tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à parler. Il avait beaucoup espéré ce moment et voilà que celui ci tournait mal… Duo lui pencha la tête sur le coté pour regarder la morsure. Pendant un moment, Heero crut que le jeune homme allait recommencer à le mordre.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être encore en vie !

Duo s'énerva et d'un geste brusque envoya Heero contre le mur.

- Je te laisse en vie pour cette fois-ci.

Duo tourna les talons, une seconde après, il était hors de vue. Heero se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il avait mal à l'épaule mais sans aucun doute, c'est sa fierté qui avait le plus souffert.

Lui qui s'imaginait une nuit torride et des retrouvailles passionnées… Il se releva tout en se tenant l'épaule et regarda l'endroit où Duo avait disparu, avec regret. Il aurait du dire quelque chose, retenir Duo, au lieu de quoi, il l'avait laissé partir…

On lui avait dit de ne pas traîner la nuit mais pourtant… Duo… Il voulait le revoir…. Il se mit à courir dans la direction où se tenait Duo quelques minutes auparavant.

Le silence qui régnait dans la rue fut entrecoupé par le bruit des baskets résonnant sur l'asphalte et le souffle rapide d'Heero. Ce dernier courait à en perdre haleine, cherchant désespérément Duo.

À bout de souffle et complètement épuisé, Heero se résigna et s'arrêta. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Complètement perdu, il se dirigea vers le parc et s'étendit dans l'herbe, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Alors que son rythme cardiaque diminuait petit à petit pour redevenir normal, Heero entendit un craquement de branche derrière lui. Il se releva prestement et se retourna vers la direction du bruit.

Il n'y avait rien mais pourtant Heero pouvait sentir la présence d'une autre personne que lui. Alors qu'il se préparait à partir, quelque chose le plaqua à terre.

Le cri de surprise d'Heero fut étouffé par le choc. Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre, mais l'homme au dessus de lui était trop fort, de plus il lui tordait le bras, l'empêchant de se retourner.

Il tourna la tête pour voir son agresseur. Heero ne le connaissait pas, mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça d'horreur. L'homme avait le visage déformé par la folie, le blanc de ses yeux était rouge et de sa bouche dépassaient deux longues canines.

Sa bouche qui d'ailleurs se rapprochait dangereusement de sa gorge. Ce type était vraiment effrayant, et il avait une force étonnante.

Heero se tenta encore de se débattre, il réussit à décrocher un coup de coude dans la tête de son agresseur grâce à son bras libre. L'homme recula sur le coup, ce qui permis à Heero de retrouver sa liberté.

Le brun se releva et se mit en garde. Il avait toujours était bon en combat même s'il préférait se prendre des coups pour éviter les ennuis. Mais là, il s'agissait de sa vie.

L'homme se jeta sur lui, ses gestes étaient désordonnés et confus et malgré sa puissance beaucoup plus importante que celle du jeune garçon, il n'arrivait pas à le maîtriser.

Heero était plutôt agile, et très stratégique, ce qui lui donnait un avantage certain contre cet homme qui semblait ivre.

Au bout de quelques minutes pourtant, le vent tourna. Heero avait perdu beaucoup de sang la veille et de plus, il n'avait encore rien mangé.

L'homme profita d'un moment de faiblesse du jeune homme pour lui sauter une nouvelle fois dessus. Heero sentait déjà la bouche de son agresseur contre sa carotide.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se résignant par la même occasion à mourir, l'homme fut violemment tiré en arrière.

Heero rouvrit les yeux et vit Duo en train de se battre avec l'homme. Le garçon à la natte avait l'air passablement ennuyé.

D'un geste naturel, comme si ça ne lui demandait aucun effort, Duo envoya l'agresseur à plusieurs mètres d'Heero.

Rapidement, l'assaillant se redressa et fonça tête baissée sur le natté. Ce dernier fit volte face et d'un coup bien placé assomma l'inconnu.

Duo s'approcha alors du jeune brun et l'aida a se relever. D'un geste brusque, il lui pencha la tête comme précédemment et vérifia que l'autre n'avait pas eu le temps de mordre le jeune homme.

Alors que le natté était occupé à vérifier la santé du brun, il ne vit pas l'homme se relever et se jeter une nouvelle fois sur lui, contrairement à Heero.

Le jeune homme rassembla ses forces pour pousser Duo sur le coté, se prenant de plein fouet son agresseur par la même occasion. Le choc fut violent et Heero heurta le sol avec dureté.

Le jeune homme sentit une vive douleur à la cheville, et du sang commençait à couler le long de son bras.

Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour et le visage transformé par la fureur, il prit l'agresseur par le cou avant de lui briser aussi sec. Puis il se pencha et lui mordit le cou, le vidant de son sang.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu de meurtre auparavant, ou du moins il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la fois d'horreur et de surprise tandis qu'il se relevait.

Duo s'approcha de lui, affichant un sourire moqueur avec les lèvres recouvertes de sang. Arrivé au niveau du brun, il se pencha et avec beaucoup d'application commença à lécher la blessure du jeune homme.

Heero d'abord surpris le repoussa puis lui lança un regard fâché. Il lui donna quelques coup de poing sur son torse en lui criant dessus :

- Mais vous êtes tous des malades ou quoi ?! C'est quoi cette manie de vouloir boire du sang ?! Vous vous prenez pour des vampires ?! Et puis quoi encore !! Tu sais que tu viens de tuer ce type !?! Il est mort !! Pour de vrai !!!

Duo sourit, amusé. Les coups d'Heero lui faisait aussi mal que les piqûres de moustiques. Il laissa ce gamin s'exciter encore un moment, ça l'amusait tellement... Avant de finalement le prendre et le jeter contre son épaule.

- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi tout de suite ! Mais tu vas me lâcher ?!

- Tu es blessé et fatigué, alors commence par te taire. Je te ramène chez toi.

Heero râla tout le long du trajet, alors que Duo le ramenait à l'hôtel, le trimbalant tel un sac à patate. Le natté accompagna Heero jusque dans sa chambre.

Heero était mitigé, il ne savait pas qui était Duo, et après tout ce dernier venait de tuer quelqu'un avant de lui suçer le sang mais d'un autre coté, il était irrésistiblement attiré par le natté.

Le brun alla s'asseoir sur le lit en boitant et soupira.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques… Vous appartenez à une secte ? C'est ça n'est ce pas ?

- Tu n'a toujours rien compris ? Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça.

Duo s'approcha d'Heero tout en restant debout près de lui, l'air toujours amusé.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre… J'ai du mal à **te** comprendre… Ce type, pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse te tuer toi ?

- Non… Mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller jusque là !

- De toute façon il n'avait plus rien d'humain…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Duo soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit à coté du jeune garçon. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui souriant.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à me croire…

- Dis toujours…

- C'était un vampire en dégénérescence.

Heero le regarda les yeux ronds se demandant si il ne devrait pas appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique du coin.

- Tu ne me crois pas hein ?

- Si si…

- Ok, regarde moi bien.

Duo approcha son visage de celui d'Heero. Doucement, il fit virer la couleur de ses yeux en violet foncé tandis que des canines s'agrandissaient à vu d'œil.

Intrigué et toujours suspicieux, Heero toucha les canines, essayant de les décoller. Au bout d'un moment, le brun dû bien s'avouer que les dents étaient bien des dents et que Duo n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un humain.

Devant la révélation, il se releva en sursaut, ravivant sa douleur à la cheville et regarda Duo, paniqué.

- Ca veut dire que…

- Que je suis un vampire ? Oui… il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte… Rassis-toi tu vas te faire mal.

- Non ! Mais… Mais… Tu as vraiment essayé de me tuer alors ? Merde ! Tu voulais me bouffer ! C'est ça que je suis pour toi ? De la… nourriture ?

Duo sourit. Cet humain était vraiment bizarre, et puis l'air triste qu'il avait abordé en réalisant qu'il n'était rien de plus que de la nourriture, était tout bonnement adorable.

- Pourquoi tu t'excites, je t'ai dit que cette nuit je te laisserai en vie…

Duo obligea Heero à se rasseoir. Ce dernier était fatigué, la course et la bagarre l'avait épuisé. En plus de cela, il avait appris que le natté était un vampire, lui qui ne croyait même pas en Dieu, il y avait de quoi être surpris !

D'un autre coté, les avertissements, les interdictions de sortir la nuit et les meurtres mystérieux… Ca s'expliqué assez facilement. Mais alors… est ce que Zechs et Treize étaient au courant pour les vampires ? Et les autres habitants ? Quand bien même, franchement, on aurait pu le prévenir.

Si il avait su que les vampires étaient réel, il aurait peut être réfléchi à deux fois avant de venir ici ! Mais se connaissant, Heero n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose…

Heero avait encore mille et une questions à poser mais lassé, et surtout mort de fatigue, le brun se laissa tomber dans les bras de Duo. Ce dernier ne le rejeta pas, au contraire, il l'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras et éteignit la lumière tandis qu'Heero tombait dans un sommeil réparateur.


	4. Chapter 4

***** La nuit des vampires *****

**Auteur**** : Yunalesca**

**Série**** : Gundam Wing**

**Couple**** : 01x02**

**Genre**** : Romance, Angst**

Non non la fic n'est pas morte ^^. Je suis désolé, la suite devait arrivé il y a 3 mois déjà mais j'ai eu des contretemps... Pour me faire pardonner j'ai mis un passage un ptit peu plus chaud que ce qui était prévu. La suite devrait arrivé bientôt mais sait on jamais...

***La nuit des vampires***

A son réveil Heero ne fut pas surpris de se réveillé seul mais il ne put s'empêché de ressentir une pointe d'agacement et un manque énorme. Il aurait aimé que le natté reste plus longtemps avec lui. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas quand il le reverrait… Heero se frappa le front. Pourquoi voudrait-il le revoir ? C'était un vampire ! Un vampire qui n'avait pas hésité à tué la veille… Combien d'autre victime avait il à son actif ? Heero avait eu de la chance de ne pas être mort la première fois… Alors pourquoi vouloir tenter le diable…

Mais malgré tout ca, il voulait le revoir. Et puis… il lui avait sauvé la vie… Bon d'accord il avait essayé de le tuer la première fois mais… tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance non ? Heero se leva de mauvaise humeur. Humeur qui empira quand il vu que sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien. Souvenir du combat de la veille. Avec ca il ne pourrait probablement pas allé travailler aujourd'hui.

Après tout c'était tant mieux, il n'avait pas très envie de revoir Treize surtout après ce qui c'était passé dans ce fameux placard. C'est tant bien que mal qu'Heero arriva dans la cuisine, clopinant sur un pied. Il se prépara un café bien fort puis appela sur le portable de Treize. Tombant sur le répondeur, il lui laissa un message, expliquant à demi mot qu'il c'était foulé la cheville et qu'il reviendrait travaillé d'ici quelques jours.

Heero passa le reste de la journée à flemmarder. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et ne pensait qu'à une chose, revoir le châtain. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda la télé sans grande conviction, grignotant de temps en temps. Au bout de quelques heures, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Heero finit par s'assoupir. Si au début les rêves du japonais étaient flous, ils commencèrent bien vite à prendre une tournure inquiétante. A mi chemin entre horreur et réalité, Heero se sentit bientôt submergé par l'angoisse et à la peur.

Dans son rêve, le vampire de la veille revenait d'entre les morts pour se venger. Cette fois, Duo ne venait pas à son secours. Heero avait beau courir le plus vite possible, le vampire le rejoignait en quelques foulées. Le japonais à cause de l'angoisse avait du mal à respiré, aussi bien dans son rêve que dans la réalité. Il essayait d'appelé Duo à son secours mais c'est à peine si il arrivait à respiré. Le vampire le coinça contre un mur, Heero savait que c'était bientôt la fin, ces dernière pensées se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers son vampire/amant. Alors que dans son rêve, le vampire avait finit de s'amuser avec lui et s'apprêter à lui donner le coup fatal, Heero fut brusquement tiré de son sommeil.

Heero s'assit sur le canapé tant bien que mal essayant de retrouvé sa respiration. Son corps était recouvert de sueur, sa gorge lui brulait légèrement et ses mains tremblaient. Mais tout ca lui était indifférent… Quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à ces yeux avait retenu son attention… La présence d'un certain vampire à ces cotés… Il n'y avait aucun doute, le japonais devait son réveil brutal au vampire froid et distant qui se tenait devant lui. Mais alors qu'il aurait du lui posé une multitude de question, l'esprit du jeune homme était comme embrumé, il n'arrivait plus à pensé correctement… Une seule chose l'obsédait, sentir le natté contre lui. Cédant à ce besoin presque vital, Heero agrippa le col de la chemise du vampire afin de l'attirer contre lui tout en murmurant son prénom « Duo ». Le châtain se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce, s'allongeant au dessus du japonais.

A la minute où elles furent à sa porté, le jeune humain capturera les lèvres de son vampire, celle là même dont il n'avait cessé de pensé plus tôt dans la journée. Duo le repoussa légèrement et lui mis un doigt sur les lèvres lui signifiant que ce n'était pas le moment ou simplement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Mais Heero n'avait pas envie de l'écouter, le vampire lui avait trop manqué pour qu'il puisse attendre plus longtemps avant de l'embrasser. Mordillant légèrement le doigt du vampire, il finit par l'écarter avant de reprendre les lèvres de Duo entre les siennes.

Le châtain grogna son mécontentement mais reçut pour toute réponse un autre baiser passionné. Les bras autour de son cou se resserrèrent tandis que la personne au-dessous de lui se cambrait, passant ses jambes autour de son bassin et l'excitant ainsi dangereusement. Toute la pièce sentait la savoureuse odeur sucré qui émanait du japonais. Le canapé, les vêtements, la moquette… Tout en était imprégné… De plus, ce jeune humain ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile en se frottant ainsi contre lui… Duo se pencha lentement en direction du cou si délicat de son amant… Il sentit le rythme cardiaque de sa victime augmenter sous la peur ? L'excitation ? Pourtant le japonais n'essaya pas de le repousser, au contraire, il tourna la tête exposant un peu plus son cou à son bourreau.

Le vampire sourit, puis avec le bout de sa langue lécha le parcours que faisait la veine jugulaire sous laquelle il pouvait sentir pulser ce sang si attirant. Le rythme cardiaque d'Heero accéléra encore tandis qu'il gémissait… Le souffle de Duo sur sa gorge, sa langue… Ses sensations étaient si agréables qu'il en aurait presque oublié le danger… Duo continua de s'amuser avec sa victime quelques secondes, se faisant violence afin de ne pas mordre ce cou si délicat et surtout si tentant de sa victime. Finalement il apposa ses lèvres contre la gorge fragile du japonais et entama un léger suçon. A défaut de le mordre, il le marquerait…

Le vampire finit par relever la tête et ancra son regard dans celui du japonais. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait nulle trace de peur juste du plaisir… Heero attira de nouveau le châtain pour un baiser. La main de Duo agrippa les cheveux désordonnés du brun à la base de la nuque, l'obligeant à se cambrer et à pencher la tête en arrière. Avec la bouche toujours entrouverte, le souffle court et les yeux mis clos, Heero était une véritable tentation. Le vampire se suréleva légèrement, plaçant une des ses mains sur les hanches du jeune garçon –l'autre étant toujours dans les cheveux du bruns- et lui imposa un mouvement du bassin très lent.

Le japonais porta sa main à sa bouche, mordant ses doigts, tentant désespérément de retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, rougis par le plaisir. Duo se pencha, sa bouche frôlant la joue du brun, le lobe de son oreille, son cou, ses clavicules... Ce dernier agrippa plutôt violement la nuque du vampire, quémandant un baiser. Mais Duo, au lieu de lui obéir, préféra continuer à le torturé un peu plus… Il lécha sa lèvre inférieur sensuellement, la prenant entre ses dents de temps en temps pour la sucer et tirant sur les cheveux d'Heero quand celui-ci faisait mine de vouloir l'embrasser.

Heero se frotta un peu plus contre son vampire. Il en voulait plus mais comme le natté n'avait pas l'air concilient, il décida de se prendre en main seul. Avec précaution, il fit glisser une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps, tentant d'ouvrir sa braguette… Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à cause de la précipitation. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il prit enfin sa virilité en main. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se caresser, Duo lui retira sa main et la bloqua au dessus de sa tête, bientôt rejointe par sa jumelle.

Heero remua sous le corps de Duo, essayant de se dégager en vain. Tenant fermement les poignets du japonais d'une main, le vampire sourit ironiquement tout en s'asseyant sur les cuisses du jeune homme. De sa main libre, il écarta les pans de la chemise de son amant, caressant son ventre. Il se pencha et prit un des tétons durs dans sa bouche avant de se mettre à le sucer le mordant de temps à autre. Heero laissa échapper quelques gémissements tout en se cambrant.

Après avoir mis à fleur de peau son amant, le vampire finit par laisser sa main s'introduire dans le boxer du brun pour soulager sa virilité. Duo baissa le pantalon et le boxer du jeune homme pour ne pas être gêné puis commença de long va et vient sur la verge de son amant. Sous le plaisir, Heero rejeta la tête en arrière et ses gémissements se firent plus forts. Le vampire finit par libérer les mains du japonais pour enlevé complètement les affaires du brun. Il lui écarta ensuite les jambes tout en embrassant ses cuisses, les marquants à son passage par de léger suçons.

Il mit les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules et se pencha pour prendre le sexe du brun dans sa bouche. Heero se cambra une nouvelle fois au contact des lèvres du vampire sur cet endroit si intime. Duo n'eu seulement quelques allers retours à faire, suçant lentement le brun, avant que le jeune homme ne se libère dans sa bouche.

Le vampire se rallongea sur Heero lui caressant doucement la joue tout en lui prodiguant quelques baisers papillon, le temps que le jeune homme se remette de son orgasme. Au bout d'un petit moment, le japonais finit par reprendre pied. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et sourit à son vampire, nouant à nouveau ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais.

- Et bien… Ce n'était pas prévu à la base.

- Heero le regarda étonné.

- Alors pourquoi tu es ici ?

Duo lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de répondre très sérieusement.

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de moi… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… Quand on boit le sang d'une personne, c'est comme si on prenait une partie d'elle. Si la victime reste en vie, nous partageons ces sentiments. Le plus souvent ce sont les sentiments violents comme la peur, l'excitation, l'anxiété… Mais il arrive qu'on puisse même partager les pensées de la victime… C'est pour cela que généralement les vampires préfèrent tuer leurs proies.

- Je ne comprends pas… Si tu partage mes pensées ou du moins mes sentiments… Tu n'aurais pas du être surpris de me voir en vie hier soir…

- Tu as raison… Mais j'ai appris à fermer mon esprit à toute forme d'intrusion. Ce qui m'évite ce genre de désagrément… Seuls les vampires les plus doué y parviennent. Et puis avec tout ce sang que je t'ai prit… Je suis encore étonné que tu sois en vie !

- Mais… tu a pourtant dis que tout à l'heure tu avais sentit que j'avais besoin de toi…

Duo sourit à nouveau et donna un léger baiser sur la gorge du brun. Le japonais était vraiment curieux… Il prit son inspiration avant de se lancer dans de plus amples explications.

- C'est vrai… Hier, quand j'ai vu que tu étais vivant, je me suis concentré sur toi… Ca fait des années que je n'avais pas ressentit ca… C'est très bizarre comme sensation. Partager des sentiments qui ne t'appartiennent pas… Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de te tuer ce soir là alors je t'ai observé de loin. Heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs… Si je n'étais pas intervenu dans le parc, tu n'aurais pas fait long feu. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas arrêté de ressentir tes pensées lubriques à mon égard aujourd'hui…

Duo avait parlé doucement mais le japonais avait perçu la moquerie dans le ton de sa voix. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêché de rougir de honte… Alors comme ca Duo avait perçut ses pensés ? Il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir… N'y prêtant aucune attention, le vampire continua de parler, reprenant un ton sérieux…

- J'ai ressentit la même détresse tout à l'heure. Et je me suis dépêché de venir. A vrai dire, je pensais que tu t'étais encore mis dans une situation délicate… Pas que tu faisais un cauchemar.

- Sinon tu ne serais pas venu ?

Heero avait l'air déçu. Si le vampire n'avait pas eu la sensation que le jeune homme courait un réel danger, il ne serait jamais venu… Et dieu sait quand ils se seraient revus…

- Je ne sais pas… Les humains ne sont pas censés être au courant de notre existence. A part les hunters, les humains normaux pensent tous qu'il s'agit de meurtre organisé… Nous avons pour règle de ne jamais laissé un humain se souvenir de nous. Ceux qui nous rencontrent ne survivent pas, voit leur mémoire effacé ou deviennent nos esclaves… jusqu'à que nous soyons lassé d'eux… Dans certains romans on les nomme Calice, mais ce ne sont rien d'autre que des esclaves, soumis à leur maitre vampire. Seulement un petit nombre peu prétendre devenir vampire. Mais seul le maitre de l'esclave peut décider si il mérite ou non d'être transformé… Ceux qui ne supportent pas la transformation deviennent ce que tu as vu hier…

- Et pour toi ? Qu'est ce que je représente ? Un esclave ?

- Si tu étais un esclave Heero… Tu ne serais pas là… Je t'aurais emmené dans mon clan où tu aurais déjà été privé de ta liberté. Tu aurais du satisfaire ma soif de sang, mon appétit sexuel et répondre au moindre de mes désirs. Il arrive que certains esclaves soit bien traités, mais la plupart du temps ils sont considéré comme des déchets… Oubli ce que tu as put lire sur les vampires et leurs calices. Rare sont les humains traité avec autant de décence que dans les livres. A vrai dire je n'en connais qu'un. Mais pour répondre à ta question… je ne sais pas ce que tu représente pour moi… Tu devrais déjà être mort… Mais tu es là… Et pour l'instant je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner…

- Tu sais… ca ne me dérangerai pas d'être ton esclave… Si ca me permet de resté avec toi…

Duo se releva en colère. Grâce au lien qui unissait provisoirement les deux hommes, le vampire ressentait la sincérité des paroles du japonais. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait… Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero devienne son esclave… Surtout qu'il agissait ainsi à cause de l'attirance qu'il croyait avoir pour le vampire. Une attirance artificielle, créé de toute pièce par Duo…

- Tu crois que tu m'aime Heero… Mais ce n'est pas la vérité…

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Tu ne me connais pas… Tu ne connais pas le pouvoir qu'un vampire peut exercer sur toi… Ce que tu vois ici, ma beauté, ma voix, mon charme… Tous ca, ce ne sont que des artifices créer par les vampires afin de piéger leurs proies… C'est normal que tu me trouve désirable… Peu de personne arrivent à nous résister… Je ne veux plus que tu parle d'être mon esclave. C'est bien d'accord ?

- Non.

Heero était têtu, et obstiné. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Duo. Peut importe ce que le vampire pouvait lui dire… Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était soit la mort, la perte de mémoire ou devenir son esclave. Duo commença à perdre son calme.

- Heero ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Alors quoi ? Tu va m'effacé la mémoire ?

- C'est trop tard pour ca… Il faut le faire sur le moment, pendant que l'on boit le sang de la victime… Ce que je t'offre, c'est une opportunité de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Oubli moi, oubli les vampires et tu resteras en vie.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

- Non.

Heero se leva à son tour. Il était en colère. Duo lui demandait de l'oublier, comme on oubli une mauvaise note.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier ! Alors que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ?

- Je pourrais ! Tu n'es rien pour moi. Juste un humain un peu trop résistant !

- Alors vas-y ! Tue-moi !

Heero pencha la tête sur le coté, découvrant son cou. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans Duo mais le vampire ne semblait pas le comprendre. Il était déterminé à mourir de la main du châtain s'il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Et Duo pouvait le sentir, en même temps qu'il pouvait sentir la grande tristesse qui émanait du japonais.

Les larmes finirent par roulé sur les joues du jeune homme alors qu'il attendait que le natté lui donne le coup de grâce. Duo finit par attiré violement le brun contre lui pour le mordre. Il pouvait sentir son corps nu frissonner de peur contre le sien. De même qu'il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et le sang pulser violament dans ses veines.

Le vampire s'abaissa et laissa ses canines effilés, déchirer la chair fragile sous lui. Le sang chaud coula dans sa gorge aussi sucrée que du miel et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir d'extase. Il aimait l'odeur et le sang du japonais. Jamais il n'avait gouté quelque chose d'aussi savoureux que le jeune homme... Alors qu'il buvait encore et encore, il sentit le corps du brun s'affaisser contre lui… Heero avait perdu connaissance.

Pour la deuxième fois, le vampire tentait de tuer le jeune homme....

A Suivre…

Yunalesca

Review?


End file.
